


FRIDAY's Feelings

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and the Tower [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, Epilepsy, FRIDAY Has a Heart, Future CEO Michelle Jones, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I Tried, Interns & Internships, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Friday saw all and heard all that happened in the tower. Boss had programmed her to constantly be adapting and learning from humans and their behavior, and boy did she. She reacted to every situation to the best of her programmed ability and even beyond that as she grew her own personality.ORFriday learning emotions through different scenarios.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Series: Peter and the Tower [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 41
Kudos: 290





	FRIDAY's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hope everyone is safe! Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Epileptic seizures and battlefields.

Friday saw all and heard all that happened in the tower. Boss had programmed her to constantly be adapting and learning from humans and their behavior, and boy did she. She reacted to every situation to the best of her programmed ability and even beyond that as she grew her own personality. She learned emotions through situations that happened in the tower and the battlefield.

* * *

Friday watched through the security cam as Harley burst into the lobby, Peter and MJ running behind him. She zoomed in the camera and saw tiny tear tracks on Peter’s and Harley’s face. 

That would not do. Her boys were supposed to be happy.

They ran through security, not even scanning their badges, (which was fine since she recognized their biometrics), and heading straight for the private elevator.

“FRIDAY, open the elevator!” Harley yelled as he continued the fast pace. She easily obliged and shut the doors before Peter and MJ could follow.

Harley stared at the door for a moment, chest heaving. He wiped his tears angrily and flipped off the door. Even FRIDAY could read the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. The poor boy staggered back until his back hit the wall, sliding to the floor.

FRIDAY didn’t dare move the elevator. She also ignored MJ and Peter’s pleas to let them in. 

“Harley,” FRIDAY spoke softly. “You appear to be in distress.”

A wet laugh came from Harley in response. 

“Might I suggest taking you Mr. Stark’’s location?” FRIDAY suggested. As previous data has shown, if Harley went to Mr. Stark when in distress, his mood improved 78% of the time.

“No FRI,” Harley mumbled into his knees. “Can I… can I just sit here for a moment?”

“Of course, Harley,” She responded in the best motherly tone she could pull off. 

“Thanks, FRI. You’re the best.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. She imagined she felt the way that Tony looked at Harley when Harley built something cool and was explaining it in an excited yet sophisticated manner. The way, when Pepper was alone or thought no one was watching, would glance down at her stomach and smile.

It was a feeling of parental love.

* * *

Ms. Tjani was a wonderful intern. Fresh out of sophomore year of high school and ready to do her part to make the world better. She also treated FRIDAY with respect, which was a plus. 

“Good afternoon, FRIDAY,” Ms. Tjani, or Neeki, as she always insisted being called, said to the ceiling as she swiped her badge in and walked through security.

“Welcome, Ms. Tjani. Did school end early today?”

“Yes, it did FRIDAY! Don’t worry I’m not skipping,” Neeki giggled as she stepped into the elevator.

“Of course, you’re not, Ms. Tjani. You are too much of a ‘goody two shoes’”, FRIDAY responded, sounding smug.

“Hey! I can be bad! Yesterday I used the Cobalt from the chem storage room without asking!” Neeki replied with a smile.

“Oh yes, very rebellious of you.”

The elevator opened and Neeki stepped out. “Thanks FRIDAY. I’ll see you later!”

Neeki made her way to her desk and immediately started working on a project. FRIDAY shifted her attention elsewhere.

Two hours later FRIDAY found herself being called to Omega 21. 

“FRIDAY! Get the med team down here, now!” Alison ordered seriously as she sank to her knees next to Neeki’s side. Neeki was seizing on the floor, unresponsive to anyone. Alison quickly took off her lab coat and shoved it under Neeki’s head.

“Right away, Ms. Bernard,” FRIDAY answered as she did as instructed. Alison cupped Neeki's face in her hand, ignoring the crowd around her. The med team was down in an instant with a stretcher.

Alison spotted them. “Over here!”

The team huddled around the young girl, checking her pulse and loading her onto the stretcher.

“How long has she been seizing?” A medic asked as they loaded her into the stretcher.

“About 25 seconds,” Alison responded as she got up with the medics and helped push Neeki to the elevator.

“Any pre-existing medical conditions?”

“She’s epileptic,” Alison answered as FRIDAY closed the elevator around them and headed up to the med bay. Neeki stopped jerking and the team immediately moved to put her in a recovery position.

Alison stayed by her head the entire time, running her fingers through Neeki’s hair soothingly. The elevator opened and the team immediately moved to one of the rooms. Neeki was still pretty out of it, breathing heavily and eyes wide open. 

Her eyes darted around till she found Alison.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Alison reassured her gently. “I’m here. You’re not alone.”

“Let’s move her to the bed. Ready?” One medic said to the rest of his team. On 3, the team helped her over.

“The seizure seems to be over. If it restarts, please contact us,” One of the medics, Karim, said to Alison as his team left the room.

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Karim,” Alison said, shooting him a small smile before turning her attention back to Neeki. The girl was slowly coming to.

“Alison?” Neeki murmured, barely audible. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Alison asked. Neeki attempted to sit up, but Alison quickly kept her laying down.

“Hey, take it easy, tiger. You just had a seizure.”

Neeki groaned and laid back down. “Shit. Sorry.”

Alison laughed slightly and rested a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault. I’m just glad you're okay.”

Neeki gave the LD a genuine, Neeki smile. FRIDAY loved those.

“So… I don’t suppose you’re going to let me go down to the floors and continue working on my project,” Neeki tried.

Alison chuckled and shook her head. “You children have no self-preservation skills. And that would be a no, Missy. You can either go up to Omri and hang out with Zach or we’ll call your dad and he’ll come pick you up.”

“I’ll hang with Zach,” Neeki said with a mischievous smirk. “I promised to show him how to make a friendship bracelet.”

“Oh he is going to love that,” Alison said with an evil look. “FRIDAY? Please send Zach down to come get Neeki.”

“Of course, Ms. Bernard.”

FRIDAY didn’t experience this emotion a lot, but she knew what it was. For example, when Dr. Cho came out and said Peter’s condition was stable after a near-death experience, the whole waiting room felt it. 

Relief. 

* * *

MJ was sitting in a conference room, alone save for her usual note-taker, Lorenzo, and her adviser, Mila. FRIDAY knew that the trio had been locked in this room for 12 hours with no end in the foreseeable future.

Time differences were the worst.

MJ had calls with different members of the SI Board, most of whom were either in Hong Kong, Spain, or Los Angeles right now, she had calls with Pepper, who was in England handling a last-minute supply crisis, and she had calls with some donors for the Maria Stark Foundation for an upcoming charity event.

FRIDAY watched the girl carefully throughout the day, never diverting too much of her power elsewhere.

She had watched MJ get up at 2 in the morning after only going to bed an hour or so before-- Peter’s nightmares had kept them up for a majority of the night--change out her pajama shirt for a nice blouse yet keep her pajama pants on, kissing the sleeping Peter goodbye, and heading down to Zeta. Her calls started the second she sat down, and about two hours, Lorenzo and Mila entered the room to assist her.

The only thing keeping the trio going was the coffee brought to them by different legals, an LD, Peter, or Harley. However, after hour 9, the coffee wasn’t really helping anymore.

  
They were on meeting number 10 of 16 that were supposed to be completed that day. At this rate, they wouldn’t be leaving for another 5 hours! 17 hours was too much for anyone to handle.

MJ wasn’t even truly fighting whatever the Board was saying most of the time now, which really concerned FRIDAY. FRIDAY knew MJ to be strong and feisty, especially when it came to her future company and its well being.

The trio was quiet for a moment, listening intently to whatever was said on the other line, before Mila leaned over to whisper something to MJ, who in turn responded to the screen. Lorenzo, on the other hand, never stopped taking notes. This fashion continued throughout the hours.

At 3 PM, MJ ended a call, leaving them with last instructions and a goodbye. The second it ended she took a deep breath and rubbed at her temples.

“FRIDAY? How many more of these do we have?” MJ asked, taking a gulp of coffee.

“You have no more meetings scheduled for today, Ms. Jones.”

MJ quirked up an eyebrow and looking directly at the nearest camera. 

“What do you mean? I thought we had 16 today?”

“You did, Ms. Jones, but I decided for the mental and physical health of you, Mr. Abela, and Mrs. Muñoz, it would be best to reschedule the rest to another time,” FRIDAY answered.

MJ groaned and stood, packing away her things. “Well, you heard the intelligent AI. Till another time. I’m sure FRIDAY already emailed you the new times. Please take care of yourselves, can’t have my best men burning out. I’ll see you guys soon.”

MJ gave them both a firm nod and smile before heading out of the room.

“FRIDAY, have I ever told you how awesome you are?” MJ asked as she let out a yawn.

“Not nearly enough, Ms. Jones.”

“Well you are awesome.”

“Thank you, Ms. Jones.”

Another feeling. The look on both an LD's. and an intern's face, when said LD complimented the intern’s work. Similarly, the look on Nat's face when Peter managed to take her down, even if she was going easy on him.

Pride.

* * *

Wanda was in the gym, alone.    
  


Steve and Nat didn’t really feel comfortable with her training unsupervised and said she couldn’t.

Like a rebellious teenager would listen to authoritative figures, especially one who was known to go to protests. Ha. What a joke.

So Wanda snuck down and started working on her form with the dummies. All was going well, until Wanda hit the dummy in just the wrong way, at just the wrong angle, with just the wrong muscles expanded. 

She hit it and instantly let out a stream of curses. FRIDAY, who had been watching the 17-year old closely, immediately notified Natasha and Steve.

“Ms. Maximoff, I have alerted Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff of your location. Please stay calm,” FRIDAY said over the speaker.

Wanda screamed in frustration. “FRIDAY, they are going to kill me!"

“Ms. Maximoff, you are injured. It is my protocol to call a fellow Avenger.”

FRIDAY heard the girl grumble, but not loud enough for FRIDAY’s audio to pick up. Wanda bent over herself, clutching her wrist close to her chest.

Steve and Natasha burst in the gym in less then a minute and ran over to the girl.

“Wanda!” Steve cried with a sense of urgency. He and Nat lowered themselves to the floor next to the girl.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, a tear escaping her eye. Natasha shushed her gently and pulled her to stand. Steve gently inspected the wrist, drawing noises of pain from the younger.

“Steve. It hurts,” She said, flinching away from his hand.

“You probably sprained it or broke it,” He sighed and put a gentle hand on the girl’s hand back, steering her and Nat out of the room. “Let’s go to med bay.”

FRIDAY was extremely familiar with this feeling. She felt it all the time. Whenever the young interns did anything relatively dangerous, whenever Tony went through his states of depression, when the Avengers were on battle and FRIDAY could see someone get injured. 

It was fear. Plain and simple. Her least favorite emotion by far.

* * *

Battles were FRIDAY’s speciality. Mr. Stark had programmed her to be great under pressure and high stress situations. But this… this wasn’t a battle. No, the battle against the terrorist group had been short, almost pathetic, in FRIDAY’s opinion.

This was the aftermath. The Avengers, Spiderman included, were scouring the town for survivors and people who needed help. To say it was depressing would have been a nice note. Steve, Bucky, the agents, hell, even Mr. Stark, were not new to dead bodies. Wars, awful experiences, and their jobs had made them familiar with it.

However, the younger members were not accustomed to so many at once. The bodies littered the streets. Poor Peter stuck close to Iron Man, never straying too far away, and Wanda purposefully stayed in Clint’s eye sight.

“Hello?” Peter called out. “We’re-we’re the good guys. We’re here to help you! Um, so, come out!”

There were few survivors. Each grateful, yet slightly afraid of the heros.

“It’s okay,” Peter reassured them, taking an old woman’s hand and helping her out of the partially collapsed building.

“This is too slow,” Tony mumbled. He readied his repulsors and shot into the sky. “FRIDAY? Scan the entire town for life forms.”

She did so. “Other than the victims the Avengers have found, there appears to be no other living life forms.”

She heard Mr. Stark’s breath caught in his throat. “That can’t be true FRI, scan again.” He forced out.

“Boss-”

“Again, FRIDAY!”

“... the results are the same, Boss.”

There was this feeling inside her.

“But… we haven’t even been through half of the town,” He said, slightly frantic and confused, as he landed back on the ground.

“I am truly sorry, Boss. I advise you and the rest of the Avengers head back to the Quinjet.”

Tony opened his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. He stopped for a moment, taking a deep, deep breath and then flipping the helmet back on.

“Team, head back to the Quinjet. There are no more survivors.”

“Tony-”

“Now, Clint!” Tony snapped. He found Peter, walking towards him, shoulders hunched and head down.

“Let’s go, cucciolo,” Tony sighed and reached for Peter. The boy easily fell in step with his father-figure, not saying a word.

There was that feeling again.

The team was silent on the way back to the tower. No one spoke a word, yet FRIDAY observed how everyone seemed to be waiting for a reaction from someone. 

Peter, who had taken off his mask, had red-rimmed eyes and a clenched jaw, as if trying to hold himself together. Wanda didn’t look much better, she sat in between Peter and Clint, and was clutching both of their hands tightly, resting her head back and taking slow breaths.

Sympathy.

That was the feeling. A yearning. To hold and apologize for something that was out of your control and wasn't your fault. To feel such a deep sorrow for the pain of others. They suffered, and she couldn’t, no one could, truly help. The deed was done. They just had to wait for the ache of pain to numb, like humans always did.  She watched as humans did it again and again. A tragedy struck, everyone tried to help. No one could. The person, suffering, not in silence, but in an invisible prison, had to heal themselves. No, not heal, that was the wrong word to use.    
  


Desensitize. 

Until they could build up enough walls around the trauma to continue everyday life. Until they could forget about the event if it wasn’t brought up.  And that, that was why FRIDAY truly felt sympathy. For the inevitable truth of loss and pain.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Go yell at me in the comments!
> 
> Also... low-key thinking about doing a work about Wanda and Vision in the tower... thoughts???


End file.
